


A Simple Reason

by akibintin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akibintin/pseuds/akibintin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shintaro spoke out everything about what he felt towards Kazunari (for the first time) in the afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is so random which the idea appeared when I lied down and blinked at the ceiling in my room in the dark when I was going to sleep. So lame. Duh. But actually thanks to one chibi fanart which gave me the idea. It's seriously cute.
> 
> And how Midorima calls Takao here probably still 'Takao' even though they're married and it supposed to be Kazunari instead. Yet, heck... I can't imagine Midorima calls Takao with that. Lmao.

This was just a simple piece of story. A recognition of the long-buried feelings, and a sweet response you’d always love. The simple act he did, the simple words he uttered, and his beautiful gray orbs, soothed Shintarou down. Just because of his, a man named Kazunari, was like alprazolam for Shintarou.

* * *

Shintarou's long fingers turned the door's knob and when he lifted his eyes he found a very familiar figure was setting the clothes into their wardrobe. Vaguely, his ears could hear the black-haired man humming into a song. After a few second he stared at him, Shintarou closed the door ever so carefully as if making noises is a big mistake just in case the other man didn't want to be disturbed in that very seconds.

"Takao," called him while walked towards the man who has a pair of hawk-eyes. In the meantime Kazunari had stopped his activity before turned around even though he already realized his husband's presence. Don't forget the shorter man still had this hawk-eyes.

"Shin-chan?" His face filled by confusion. "What time is it? Were there no patients? You must help many—"

Shintarou cut him. "Enough, Takao." As he adjusted his glasses, he snorted. Why does the man in front of him always so chatty? He just spoke one word though, but he replied in a train of words.

"Come here." Before Kazunari had time to protest, Shintarou spoke again.

The owner of the gray eyes frowned. He stared at the outstretched hand. This was something Shintarou would do or else he would find that scarlet sat on the taller man's cheeks. "What is it, Shin-chan? I don’t understand."

"You moron. Just give me your hand."

Kazunari, on the other hand, didn’t want to make Shintarou get annoyed—he obeyed the tall man’s order, reached out and immediately returned with a firm grip by fingers that he loved so much. (Shintaro had beautiful fingers and everyone knew it.)

The green haired guy led Kazunari to the bed. Without took his hand off, he settled the man to sit on the edge of their bed by his shoulder blades. He knelt down, it made Kazunari frowned once again and shy in odd way, didn’t understand the whim of him because, for heaven's sake, this was not something he usually does. Shintarou wouldn’t do ridiculous things easily, such as kneeling down in front of him for example. Did he drunk?

"Shin-chan, I'm in the threshold between confused and shocked. I really don’t understand. You… perhaps accidentally swallowed an odd pill lined in the helves back of your desk. It—hahaha... Shin-chan really—"

"Can you quit talking for a moment? Stop calling me with that dumb name." And he still protested over the name which had its existence for long time ago.

Kazunari pursed his lips, stared at the man's eyes through the glasses and he could see his own refrection there. Used his other hand, Shintarou did a light massage on his temples. It was not something new if he got headache if Kazunari began to babble. He let out a weary sigh, "If you don’t understand, let me explain."

"I don’t want to waste my time." (Or didn't want to embarrass himself more than this and let's end this soon, to be more precise. A tsundere would still be a tsundere after all) Shintaro preceded Kazunari who looked like he would speak again.

He tightened his grip on those smaller hands, stared straight into Kazunari’s dark orbs. "Do you know what day is today?"

Kazunari gasped. In the next seconds he was contemplating as he rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Thursday."

"Date?"

"24."

"You don’t remember?"

It didn't take long time for Kazunari’s eyes went round. "Shin-chan, do you remember!?" He squeezed Shintarou's tapped fingers.

"Ah, I forgot about that." A series of chuckle echoed in the entire room. The owner of a pair of emeralds just kept staring at the man who'd been become his partner for almost six years for basketball until he proposed this noisy and happy go lucky guy as his partner of life for real. Shintarou opened his lips to said, "I'm not stupid like you."

The shorter man's lips went downwards. "Forgot something doesn't mean I'm worth to be called stupid, you smartass."

Shintaro was speechless and Kazunari pursed his lips into pout, he stared at the handsome man before him.

"I’m sorry."

Was he dreaming? Kazunari really wanted to slap himself or could he kiss this man to prove he was not in a deep slumber, curled under his polkadot patterned blanket? This is one of a kind occurrence of Midorima Shintarou apologizing.

Shintaro closed his eyes for a moment, was managing himself not to get embarrassed nor flushed right now. He drew his calm demeanor after a single sigh escapes his lips.

"Forgive me if my behaviors always make you unhappy, hurt you with inappropriate words or often ignore you without knowing how you actually feel."

The black hair man stunned. His eyes blinked few times while his brain tried to interpret all those unimaginable words just slipped past Shintarou's thin lips.

The grip went more tight as Shintarou took a deep breath.

"You must know, I just don’t know how to show my feelings. I don’t know how to face you. I feel angry at myself when this desire to do these things appear but nothing I can do." Shintarou spoke in one breath. A keen and strong gaze directed straight into Kazunari’s. No needed to hope Kazunari to know he was serious this time, he's always like that after all.

"You know, I like holding you for example. I'm embarrassed when you do romantic things to me and what I did just get mad to cover it up. Takao... it's odd."

Shintarou brought Kazunari’s hands closer to his lips. "I'm sorry." He kissed them gently. Lids flutter close as he felt Kazunari‘s warm skin touched his cold lips.

"...Shin-chan?"

Shintaro opened his eyes, locked them at Kazunari who still blinked like a dumb. His heart thumps very fast now and it caused ache in his chest. A lot of thoughts came up and down just like they were drowning in an ocean, helplessly floated here and there following where the waves brought them, imagined what would Kazunari does after this in response. He braced himself for a loud laughter even.

"I want to fart."

What an unexpected response.

"Don’t ruin the moment, Bakao!"

A wide smile appeared on Kazunari’s lips, contentedly until his eyes narrowed and a tear peeped out at the corner. Shintarou turned his face away with apparented red shades on both cheeks.

"I can’t believe Shin-chan would say stuff like that. It was really a miracle that I’d never imagined. Shin-chan is really a miracle." Kazunari giggled and Shintaro chose to keep quiet until the small laughter stopped. Now got a soft smile. This green man, Generation of Miracle couldn't stop give him so many surprises.

"Thinking Shin-chan will say things like... 'I love you, _nanodayo_ ' itself, I can’t." He giggled after mimicking Shintarou weird accent.

Shintarou stared at their linked fingers on Kazunari's lap. Usually he would snap at him if Kazunari begin to tease him. But instead of get embarrassed, now his chest was aching. He barely said it even though he knew Kazunari wanted to hear it at least once from him.

"I was sad when Shin-chan always get mad at me. You told me to go away or whatever it was. I really was sad." Kazunari said quietly.

Shintarou had supposed to know.

Kazunari took off his hands from Shintarou to cup both cheeks of the green-haired man. He smiled. "But it doesn't matter. I love to tease you after all. And looking at Shin-chan smiles at me although only once that time, it was enough for me."

And this was the reason why Shintarou couldn’t ignore Kazunari all the time. Granted his wish occasionally for doing painfully dumb things. In Kazunari’s arms, a smile on Shintarou’s lips appeared. It was a thin smile yet Shintarou knew that could make the man happy. Unfortunately Kazunari didn’t see it.


End file.
